


Dance

by alymarie18



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alymarie18/pseuds/alymarie18
Summary: Minho has a huge crush on Jisung, after the 'sexy dance' they did together, Minho has an even harder time hiding it.





	Dance

"omg." Felix laughed softly as he watched Jisung dancing, Chan was watching with a proud smile on his face while Hyunjin was covering Jeongin's eyes much to the younger boys dismay.  
"Wow." Minho breathed to himself, trying to keep his face expressionless, he watched the younger boy closely, his eyes widening when Jisung suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him up and towards him.  
"Lee Know!" the MC cheered, MInho froze as Jisung began to dance slightly against him. Finally giving in MInho threw his arm over Jisung's shoulder and started to dance as well.  
"OMG!" the rest of the group yelled, Felix and Chan were loosing it in the corner, as everyone laughed hysterically cheering loudly.

"THat was fun!" Changbin said softly, they were heading back home and all the member were asleep except for him, Chan Woojin and Minho.  
"Yeah..you okay Min?" Chan asked concerned, Minho was barely paying attention to them. Chan followed his gaze and a smirked formed, Minho was staring at Jisung with so much love in his eyes it was sickening.."MIN."  
"Hmm?" Minho murmured, he cleared his throat shaking his head as if confused and smiled slightly at the others. "Sorry hyung..did you say something?" The other three burst out laughing trying to keep it down to not wake the others.  
"You've got it so bad." Woojin teased, MInho blushed furiously burying his face into his hands trying to hide from them "Jisung sure surprised us."  
'Uh yeah." Minho replied, Chan was watching him closely trying to think of something to say to him when Changbin spoke first.  
"You like Jisungie..right hyung?" Changbin blurted, Mincho choked in shock shaking his head frantically. Seeing that the others didn't believe him, Minho sighed before giving in and nodding slightly.  
"YEsssss..MInsung rising!" WOojin cheered softly, Minho snorted in disbelief. they settled into a comfortable silence not long after only Minho and Chan were still awake.  
"Minnie...why don't you just talk to him?" Chan asked gently, he and Woojin had switched seats so that him and Minho could continue talking.  
"He's not gay Hyung." MInho stated matter of fact, Chan raised his eyebrows in disbelief before pulling out his phone and playing the video one of their staff had taken from that night focusing on Jisung and MInho while they were dancing.  
"Well, then he is very curious." Chan murmured, pausing the video and zooming in on the look that Jisung had on his face as he stared up at Minho.  
"OH." Minho breathe,d Chan smirked again at him before shutting off his phone, the car was slowing down so that meant they were almost home and they would have seven sleeping babies to deal with.  
"i'll get the others...you get Jisungie, you guys can take my room and I'll room with..Jeongie." Chan grinned seeing Jeongin tense slightly, Chan loved to cuddle the maknae, and Jeongin wasn't too cuddly unless he was super tired so Chan decided to take him up last.

"You take Jisungie." Minho mocked rolling his eyes, instead of carrying the younger boy on his back he had lifted him up and got the younger boys legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Jisung's head was on his shoulder he didn't even rouse a little.

Finally reaching Chan's room he get inside shutting the door behind him, MInho slowly lowered Jisung onto the bed the only problem was Jisung wouldn't let go of his neck so he was practically sprawled on top of him. Sighing, knowing he wouldn't get away since the younger's grip was so strong Minho laid down fully but rolled over so that Jisung was sprawled on top of him. Minho tried to calm his beating heart but it was super hard, he wanted to kiss Jisung really bad but iddn't want to make things awkward, and he would rather have Jisung awake when it happened anyways. Finally after what seemed liked forever Minho was able to fall asleep arms wrapped securely around the younger boy. Jisung squirmed around a little, he knew that he was in bed but it didn't feel like his bed and something heavy was wrapped around him, blinking sleepily he almost screamed when he came face to face with Minho.

"H.Hyung?" Jisung whispered, Minho groaned he was so tired and shifted slightly keeping his arms around Jisung he turned slightly until they were on their sides, Jisung's face buried in his chest. "Wake up!"  
"Shh..Hyung's sleepy." Minho whined blinking sleepily, he was so annoyed he just wanted to sleep. Easing his grip on the younger boy he moved to turn around but was stopped when a smaller hand tugged on his shirt. Jisung had actually acted first and cuddled back into the older boys chest, Minho smiled sleepily running his fingers through Jisung's hair.  
"Hyung." Jisung murmured, "i wan.." He was cut off when Minho tilted his head back slightly and brushed their lips together. Jisung let out an embarrassing squeak staring wide eyed into Minho's sleepy eyes.  
"Shh. lets talk in the morning," Minho soothed, JIsung let out the breath he had been holding and quickly hid his face into Minho's chest again knowing he was probably bright red.

"Awwww their sooo cute..Minsung Minsung." Jeongin giggled, Chan clapped his hand over the youngest boys mouth a smirk on his face as he dragged him from the home, he hoped he could get back and take a picture before Minho and JIsung woke up.  
"Yah..hush baby." Chan scolded, Jeongin blushed slightly at the pet name and pulled on the older boys hand wanting to talk but Chan just moved them towards the kitchen. Getting annoyed Jeongin casually licked Chan's hand, Chan squealed in surprise causing the others to look at them confused. "I can find something far more useful for your tongue." Chan teased pressing a quick kiss to the maknae's lips.  
"HYUNG!!" Jeongin cried in protest hiding his bright red face before darting to Hyunjin who cuddled him protectively laughing softly.  
'You can never win against Chan Hyung." Hyunjin soothed, Chan just smiled and hurried back to his room, he sighed in relief that the two were still asleep and quickly took a picture.  
"Are you going to post that." Minho asked softly, he had beena wake since Jeongin had burst in but didn't move a muscle, curious was to what would happen he kept a calming had on Jisung's back the other petting his hair.  
"Ah!" Chan exclaimed clutching at his heart in surprise "Maybe, you guys are too cute." 

"hyung." Jisung mumbled sleepily, Chan tried not to giggle as Minho tightened his grip on the younger boy gently running his fingers through his hair.  
"I'll just leave you two alone.. we have a free day today but don't laze around too much." Chan winked at Minho and the younger boy rolled his eyes cheeks flushing slightly as he shifted Jisung slightly.  
"Jisungie..stop moving." Minho ordered softly, Jisung might be innocent but it didn't mean he wasn't curious. Jisung moved around until he was straddling Minho's waist, Minho gripped the younger boys thighs to keep him still.  
"What's wrong hyungie?" Jisung teased, Minho thought he had never looked more sexy. Jisung's hair was messy and he still looked sleepy but now his eyes were sparkling with something else.  
"You're going to be the death of me." Minho groaned reaching up he grabbed the younger boy by the back of the neck and yanked him down "if you're going to play with fire you better be prepared to get burned."


End file.
